Forever
by Kyrissaean
Summary: How do pizza and gay tv shows bring Ron and Hermione together? Read and find out! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Characters are JK's I think that is all  
  
A/N: Well here is my side of the bet. This story is linked to Polkat's 'Always'. (Always and Forever) As she explained in her authors note these were both challenges. We were talking about our favourite ships and I said that I'm not keen on Harry and Ginny because I believe Ginny should be with Draco. Polkat replied by boasting that she could write a Harry/Ginny fic - so I told her to do so. She said she would if I wrote a Ron/Hermione. So here it is. I hope you like it.  
  
Forever  
  
Ron ambled into the living room, holding a glass of apple juice and a piece of cold chicken pizza. Hermione, who was watching the television, saw him out of the corner of her eye and her heart gave a flutter causing her to spill some of her diet coke onto the front of her top. Hoping he hadn't noticed she grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table and quickly tried to mop it up.  
"Did I scare you?" Ron asked flopping down on the sofa beside her.  
"I didn't hear you come in," she answered. It's true that she didn't notice that he had got back but that wasn't the reason why her heart had practically jumped through her ribs. Every time she saw him she remembered even more clearly why she liked him so much. She had fallen in love with her best friend, the guy that didn't even know she existed out of the friendship circle. What were the odds?  
Ron stuck his feet on the coffee table, folded the pizza in half and took a big bite. He was definitely not looking like a guy who had the hots for his best friend, the girl next to him in new tight fitting blue jeans and a new white top. Soon he'd be burping and scratching along with his horrible eating habits.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you are eating that, Ron. That is the piece of pizza that we left at lunch, it looks horrible."  
Ron raised his eyebrows in response to Hermione's. "I can't waste it, its perfectly good pizza." Her other eyebrow joined the first. He sighed, "I was hungry."  
"I have food in the kitchen that you could eat, fresh food," she wrinkled her nose, "nice smelling food."  
"I didn't want to bother you. Where is everyone anyway?"  
"Harry is out on his own walking.again, and my parents are at work." Hermione felt her heart flutter again when she realised they were all alone.  
"What is with him at the moment anyway?"  
"I don't know, I suppose it could just be everything that has happened this year."  
Ron ran a hand through his short red hair and as he couldn't use his usual hair spell, due to the restrictions of magic out of school, he mussed it up a little. She just wanted to lovingly brush it back down. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, he had become much yummier over the years and all the quidditch he had been playing had filled out his muscles. His broad shoulders, warm brown eyes -  
Hermione stopped when she realised that Ron was looking at her. Blushing at the thought that he had caught her staring at him she whipped her head away and stared at the tele without seeing what was on the screen.  
"What are you watching?" Ron asked patiently as if he had already asked her this question and she had never answered.  
"I - I don't know.I'm not. I was waiting for the programme after it."  
"So what's this?" He asked as he stuffed the pizza crust into his mouth and wiped his hands on the legs of his jeans.  
"Er.this would be, Friends."  
"Which would be.?" Ron stretched his arm out along the back of the couch. It brushed against Hermione's shoulders, and she felt a tingle go through her.  
"It's a comedy about six friends and their lives, relationship problems and the like," Hermione answered, sitting up a little straighter to lose the connection between her body and Ron's. She couldn't concentrate like that, she could hardly remember to breathe let alone act normal. "I'm waiting for Will and Grace after it."  
"And what is that about?"  
"It's another comedy but this time about four people - Grace and Will who live together in a flat and Jack and Karen. Will and Jack are both gay." Ron turned his head to look disbelieving at Hermione. "Okay, I can see that I need to be in charge of the black stick thing," he screwed his eyes in concentration for a moment. "Rem. ot. remot!" He finished triumphantly before reaching his hand out expecting her to hand it to him. Hermione looked at the remote before hiding it behind her back. He tried to reach behind her. Hermione leant back so the remote was between her back and the cushions a small smile on her face. What was she doing? Was she mad?  
Ron looked confused for a second before he narrowed his eyes and informed her she could decide whether they were going to do it the easy way or the hard way.  
"We're not doing this at all Ron, it is my house and my rem-ote," she pronounced the word carefully as if teaching a five year old.  
"Right, you asked for it," and leaning across her Ron proceeded to tickle her right below the ribs, the place he knew she was most ticklish. Hermione squealed, she couldn't take it, placing her palm against his shoulder she pushed as hard as she could to shove him off of her. Well she tried; he didn't budge more than a couple of inches. So Hermione dug her fingernails into his back, which were a little longer than normal as it wasn't necessary to cut them while she wasn't at school.  
"Unfair!" Ron whined, "I don't have claws,"  
"But you weigh twice as much as me," she whined back, "and you're basically lying on top of me!" She and Ron locked eyes and they both froze. Hermione could feel his chest heaving. Was he just out of breath?  
Hermione was sure that was why her heart had slammed against her ribs again. It was because she had been moving around so much to make sure he didn't get the remote. It wasn't her sudden awareness of Ron's body pressed against hers.  
A bang of the front door brought her to her senses; pulling out the remote from behind her she thrust it at him. "Here, take it I have some.homework to do," and with that she rushed out the room.  
Harry walked into the living room just in time to see Hermione flee in the other direction up the stairs. "What just happened?"  
Ron who was still half sitting half lying on the sofa said in a dazed voice, "I was lying on top of Hermione."  
Harry's eyes widened as he moved to the armchair opposite. "When I asked you whether you had asked her out yet just after lunch you replied to me, no, yet I come back a couple of hours later and you were lying on top of her? I mean I know she likes you but that's just plain fast."  
Ron, who had been gazing at the doorway where Hermione had left from moments before, suddenly turned his gaze to Harry. "Hermione likes me? Harry why didn't you tell me? I could have saved myself all this anxiety and stress to what she would say if she knew I liked her!"  
"Ron, I believe I told you many times over the past few years that she liked you. One time in particular was when I wrote it backward on your forehead so you'd see it whenever you looked in the mirror." Harry smiled at the memory and lent back in his chair. "It was so funny when you went to the common room forgetting it was there."  
"Yes, thank you very much Harry." Ron's gaze had moved back to the door.  
"Go talk to her Ron."  
"What if she - "  
"Go," and with that Ron got up and slowly walked up the stairs to stand in front of Hermione's bedroom door, his fist raised to knock but not quite getting there. Finally coming to a decision Ron knocked and went in.  
Back downstairs Harry took off his glasses and grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table. He breathed on one lense and wiped it clean, and then cleaned the other. Harry placed his glasses back on his nose, clasped his hands together in his lap and waited. Then through the silence Hermione's squeal travelled downstairs. Took them long enough. He thought wandering into the kitchen remembering a tasty looking piece of pizza left from lunch. 


End file.
